The World With No Light
by Yukichanforever
Summary: First fanfiction . posting here because my fictionpress is being stupid. x.x
1. Prologue

Prologue

Ever feel like every where you run there's darkness at every corner? Well that's how it is in this world, no longer happiness or joy, just anger and hatred. That hatred caused quarrels and those quarrels caused war. The effect of the war was chaos. In the midst of the chaos I was born, different from everyone else. When i was younger I watched my village burn to the ground and the people slaughtered by soldiers. All of the blood stained my hair red and everyone who survived said that I was cursed and it was my fault, calling me a witch, demon, and a cursed child. I have no name, my purpose for living is unknown, all I know is that is my destiny has yet to be foretold. Too much blood has been spilled over this world, it is a truly cruel world. Yet there is one person in this world who isn't like the others, how can she be so kind even in a horrible world like this? She reached her hand out to me with a smile, how can it be i wonder. For once in my life I saw a light, an angel I wonder? No it can't be, yet i reached my hand back out to her. Is this a new begining or is it the end? I have been cursed with memories of evil, they now flow through my mind like water flows through a river


	2. Chapter 1

I open my eyes and look up at the sky. The sky is gray with ash as it usually is, but somethings different. I sit up and look around. It's another day in this horrible world, this blood thirsty world with no light waiting to be quenched. I get up and walk, no place in mind, just walking, searching. _I must find them... _ My feet are blistered from walking so much and yet I seem to be going in circles everywhere I go. I don't care to eat often, I'd rather die than be in this world yet I cannot die. If I cannot die then I cannot escape, that's what I'm told, but I don't believe it. I walk in a pain-filled daze hoping to escape the cruelty of this life. I will find some way to escape this world full of insanity even if I can't die.

I used to live in a small village on the edge of the forest but, I've been living on my own recently.I've heard of a place called The Order, they've been fighting to protect humans from a mysterious dark ruler calling herself the Black Empress. I hope to find them. _Search and search..._ I'm getting weaker by the day and it's hard to walk.

I walk further along. The sky starts to turn dim. _The Night is dead...The Knight is dead?..._ Laughter echos on the wind. For some reason ever since I was younger I have been able to hear strange voices in my head and around me.Always chanting riddles or saying mysterious things.

Night starts falling in. I continue walking and stagger into a clearing. _Danger...danger...DANGER.._ My head spinning with exhaustion and my body ready collapse.

Suddenly a flash appears to my right. Just in time, I fling myself backwards; throwing myself onto the ground to avoid an arrow. I look to my right to find two boys about my age standing there.

One held a broadsword, the other a bow with an arrow notched, ready to fire again. Both bore the insignia of the Order. I looked up, shocked. "C'mon Jasper, she's a human like us..." the one with the sword said. The one called Jasper spat and said, "I don't care what she looks like, just what she IS," He shot me a menacing look and growled, "Leo I don't know why you come to patrol with me—you're too soft." I tried to speak, but my throat parched from thirst, only rasped, "I'm not...,"

Both boys straightened at my words. Jasper pointed the arrow at my pounding heart and the one named Leo leveled his sword at me. "One move and I'll shoot you through your black heart, Demon," snapped Jasper.

Demon, I thought. So that's it. I cleared my dry throat and risked a step foward. "I don't want to hurt you." I tried to explain. An arrow flew towards me and I quickly darted forward and grabbed it spinning it, I knocked the bow out of Jasper's hands and jumped on Leo. I wrestled the sword out of his hand and tossed it away then leapt back. Both of them looked at me, astonished, then made for their weapons. "Stop," I commanded, lifting the arrow. They both froze, eyeing the arrow warily. "Let me explain." I tried to say. "Why should we listen to you? You're just a demon." Said Jasper. "Demon, Witch, Cursed girl, thats all I've ever been called my whole life. Just because I'm different do i really look like a demon to the people around me?" I asked. "Well you are, aren't you?" Jasper snapped, but with less certainty than before. I start to feel dizzy, teetering on the edge of unconciousness, my vision slowly blurring. "I wish to help you, take me to The Order."I say with as much authority as i could muster. I see the smaller one, Leo, whisper something to Jasper. "No! We can't... what? Of course I... Why did I even bring you?" Jasper threw up his arms in an I give up manner. Then he pivoted and glared at me. "Fine," he said, his eyes narrowing. "We'll take you to The Order and let THEM deal with you." Too weak to reply, I collapse, utterly exhausted.

It's dark, where am I? I think. A vision enters my mind, a picture of me sitting on the cold ground of a charcoled and burning town. My dress ragged, a shadowy figure, someone approaching me? "Your purpose in this terrible world is to atone for this world's sins, you will bear the pain of every living thing around you. That is the reason you were born, your hair stained red like the color of blood." Everything goes black again. I wake up and find myself in a small room. The room is small with stone walls and one window on the left side of the room. I get up and walk over to the window and look out it wondering where I am. The floor feels cool beneath my feet. The sky is still the same terrible gray, clouded with ash from several fires off in the distance. I hear a small click and the door opens and Leo walks in with a small tray of food and a glass of water. "I thought you might be hungry, you look kinda thin." Said Leo. I sniffed the water cautiously and took a sip. Now that I got a closer look at him I could easily tell he wasn't all that suited for being a knight, yet why he was I did not know. No wonder why I managed to knock him down so easily. I thought. He had light blonde hair, blue eyes, a short and thin stature. "What happened? Where am I?" I ask. "You're at The Order." Replied Leo. "The Order, I had forgotten." I said while nibbling on a peice of bread after making sure it wasn't poisoned. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about, I wish to h-" The conversation comes to a stop when a knock at the door is heard. "We have come to take you to the council meeting room. Resistance is futile." Said the voice. The door opens to reveal two people that looked like guards, and a tall young man wearing a black cloak with small gold etchings. The guards took a step forward. I looked at Leo. "It's best you go with them." He said. I convinced myself it was for the best and walked toward the door. One of the guards reached for my arm. "I won't resist and I can walk by myself, thank you very much." I said smacking his hand away. I closed the door behind myself.

The guards took me to a large room with a big round table in the middle. All around the table sat people wearing black cloaks, I recognized Jasper in almost an instant. He gave me a dark look with his cold green eyes. The young man that was standing next to the guards walked over to an empty chair and sat down. At the far end of the big table was an elderly man. One glimpse at my red hair and red eyes everyone feel silent and stared. One woman screamed. "Witch! Demon!" She had a terrified look in her eyes. She jumped up out of her seat and threw a bowl of water at me. "Begone! You'll curse us all!" Two young men got up and took her out of the room while comforting the frightened woman. "There, there..."

The elderly man at the far end of the table stood up. "I am Matrix." "Who are you? Why did you come here?" He asked in a still voice. I stood there for a few silent moments. "I...cannot remember my name...sir. My senses told me to come here...I have something I must do." I replied shakily. "How can we be so sure that you're not a danger to the Order?" Said Matrix. "I am on your side, I wish to assist in fighting the Black Empress. I have my reasons for doing this and if you see me as any type of threat, feel free to do away with my life as you wish." I said. "Well now there's no need to jump to such harsh conclusions." He said. "However how can we take you by your word that you speak truth and mean no harm?"

"Exactly, how CAN we take her by her word? For all we know she could be a spy!" Jasper suddenly shouted from across the room. ""Can we really trust her?" Whispered the people around the table. Discussion went around the table for what seemed like hours. Matrix cleared his throat and said. "For now we will just have to keep her here. We may not be able to trust her word, however, we cannot abandon someone who seeks us out for help. It's our oath. In due time things will settle themselves. Fate knows what it's doing."

"We don't even know if she's useful or not. I for one, cannot trust her." Said Jasper while getting up. "Your right Jasper, and that is exactly why you shall train her in archery. To make up for her stay here, she shall serve in a talent. Surely you have room in one of your classes?" Said Matrix. "Everyone, this meeting is dismissed." The council members one by one got up and left the room. "Wait! Why do I have to do it?" Jasper exclaimed. "You're one of our best and if something went wrong I know you would be the most fit to handle it." Matrix said while getting up from the table. "I know you can do it. I believe in you." The door shut and the room fell into silence once again. I looked down at the floor, still dripping with water. The room stayed silent for a few minutes both of us staying still where we were as if we were waiting for one of us to make the first move. The silence broke. Jasper mumbled some curse under his breath and started walking toward the door. "We're wasting time now follow me. The sun will dry you off outside." Snapped Jasper. I nodded.

Jasper stepped out onto the field. "Right!" Jasper said, suddenly whipping around. "This is the archery range, where all the archers of the Order practice." I nodded, looking out over the field. "This is where I will test your skill in archery and teach you everything about bows and arrows. " Jasper proclaimed. I suddenly felt a prickling sensation, like when someone is staring at you. I glanced around, and found that every one had stopped what they were doing and were staring at me. No. They were glaring at me. Exactly as Jasper does. Exactly as the council did. Every where, no matter where I went, it was the same. Angry glares at me, and the thoughts I couldn't hear, but was sure were saying: What is she doing here? A sudden eclipse of events fly before my eyes. I was running through the village where I grew up. I was going to my own place, my secret place. No one could find me there. I was alone, no one to glare spitefully at me. The sudden rush of sadness gripped my heart, squeezing it as tears formed in my eyes. I snapped awake, suddenly in the present. In the moment, I had forgotten the people around me. They still aimed there hostile glares at me. Jasper raised his voice "Everyone, break! I'm sorry for the interuption, but I must test this—" he paused for a second, glancing at me. "—This woman must be tested here, council's orders!" Still casting dark looks at me, the people slowly cleared out. I looked at Jasper again. His dark hair was long, shadowing his brow in jagged bangs. He had sparkling green eyes that glittered as he looked across the field. He seemed to take pride in his work. "Right!" he said suddenly, turning his green eyes on me and looking into my red ones. "This is your test! You must try to hit all of the targets from here all the way across the field!"

You've got to be kidding me! I thought, but didn't let it show. "Unless, of course," he interjected. "You back out." I was the one glaring now. "Fine with me!" I growled, snatching the bow and quiver of arrows. All of the anger made my doubt dissappate. The anger of being jeered my entire life, looked down upon, hated. This anger coursed through me and I stepped up and notched an arrow. I pulled the string back and let it fly. It appeared to be heading straight for the center, but just then it suddenly curved and flew into the bushes nearby. "Wow, nice, I've never seen anyone do that before!" I could heard the sarcasm in his voice. I notched another arrow and aimed again letting it fly, but instead it curved again and hit a nearby tree. I tried again and again a few more times, but the arrow curved each time. I heard Jasper behind me, laughing. "Keep trying and maybe in a few centuries you actually hit the target and NOT the surrounding forest." I felt embarrassed for attempting something I knew i was sure to fail at.

I kept practicing until nightfall, I managed to get the arrow alot closer to the target this time. Exausted I lay on the ground looking at the stars. Jasper had already gone inside, muttering to himself that he could never train a pupil this useless. The stars were pretty; out here, the sky wasn't covered in gray ash like it was back in my old village. I soon drifted off to sleep on the cool ground, exhausted. For the first time in years, I dreamt peacefully. Of bright stars and green eyes...


End file.
